


Heads turn your body burn rip off your clothes for me

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Instagram, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Social Media, Stiles is Legal, manties, pictures taken without consent, stiles is a bit of a creep, underwear pics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is this?”</p><p>“Uh… an iPhone 4? Smart phone in need of an upgrade?  Personal data device that’s seen better days?” Stiles guessed, creeping to hide behind Scott.</p><p>“Why are there pictures of me all over this Instagram, tagged <i>manties</i>?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heads turn your body burn rip off your clothes for me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26 of Merry Month of Masturbation

" _Stiles!_ "

Derek's voice bellowed through Lydia's house, to the pool area where the pack was hanging out.

Stiles jumped and his eyes darted around. "Uh?"

Derek stormed outside through the french doors, holding his phone in his outstretched arm. "What is this?"

"Uh... an iPhone 4? Smart phone in need of an upgrade? Personal data device that's seen better days?" Stiles guessed, creeping to hide behind Scott.

"Why are there pictures of me all over this Instagram, tagged _manties_?"

Stiles straightened, looked around again at the rest of the pack who were all looking on with amused expressions.

"I, uh. Um. What?"

"Stiles!"

"How do you even _know_ about Instagram?" Stiles cried. Scott ducked his head and Stiles poked him in the back. "Really, dude?"

"I thought I was helping!"

"Boys? I'd prefer my neighbours not hear any potential 'wolfing out so if you could take this to the pool house that'd be great," Lydia piped up from her lounge chair.

"Traitor!" Stiles yelled as Derek grabbed him by his shirt collar and started dragging him past the pool. "I love you all!"

Derek pushed him inside and slammed the door behind them. The pool house was dark, all the blinds pulled down against the sun, and it was darker inside than Stiles liked. Stiles could make Derek out and, yup, he was stalking toward Stiles as he backed up against the wall.

"What the hell?" Derek hissed in his face, getting closer to Stiles than he expected. He could feel the hard line of Derek's body pressing against his and Stiles was wearing a thin t-shirt and swim shorts only.

"Your face wasn't in any of them?" Stiles squeaked, then closed his eyes and cursed. "Fuck, I'm sorry."

"You already make fun of me enough, you don't need to do it on social media, too," Derek growled.

"I wasn't making _fun_ of you, dude," Stiles replied.

"Then why post these?" Derek asked, shoving his phone in Stiles' face.

"'Cause you're _hot_!" Stiles exclaimed without thinking.

They both froze.

"I mean, uh," Stiles stammered. "No, yeah, fuck it. You're hot. You know that, right? You work out and have that tamed mountain man-esque stubble happening and you wear jeans that are _criminally_ tight sometimes and yeah. Hot. The first one I posted was stupid, I got the photo by accident when I walked in the loft and you were getting dressed. I was sure I was going to get a pic of your bitchface, y'know? And I uploaded it thinking—I don't know what I was thinking! I went on fucking autopilot or something, I don't know. It got so many likes and comments, it blew my mind! And then I just... kept doing it."

Stiles felt more and more horrible about himself as he babbled the story out, realizing he was absolute shit for doing it and continuing for so long.

"You're an asshole," Derek said.

Stiles nodded. "I am."

"That's an incredibly shitty thing to do. An invasion of my privacy!" 

"I know, I'm _so sorry_! I'll delete them all right away, I'll delete my whole account! What do you want me to do?"

Derek leaned back a bit and seemed to be staring him down, contemplating the situation. Stiles wished he could see his face better to get an idea of how much shit he was in. Legally he was an adult, he should know better!

"You really think I'm hot?" Derek asked, catching Stiles off guard.

"Hu—what?"

"You heard me."

"Y-yeah."

"I have to admit that you have a good eye," Derek said, the tone of his voice changing. 

"What?" Stiles repeated. "Are you fucking with me? Trying to get me off guard and then you're going to rip me to shreds?"

Derek ignored him. "Do you do anything with the photos? Put them in your folder of spankbank pictures I _know_ you have on your computer? Jerk yourself off with them every time you get a new one?"

Stiles mouth dropped open and Derek pressed forward, maneuvering a foot between Stiles' legs. He gasped and knew Derek could feel his semi-hard cock against his thigh.

"Answer me, Stiles," Derek prodded. "Do you jerk yourself off to pictures of me?"

Stiles nodded dumbly, not sure he could trust his voice. 

"I don't want any more photos of me on this thing," Derek said, waving his phone and Stiles nodded once more. Derek leaned in closer. "But..."

"But?" 

"If you want to see me in my underwear all you have to do is ask," Derek said lowly, lips brushing against the shell of Stiles' ear, making him shudder. Stiles' cock got steadily harder and was tenting the front of his swim shorts and Derek's thigh was pressing more insistently against him.

"You're fucking with me, right?" Stiles rasped, turning his head a little and feeling the soft scrape of Derek's beard against his cheek.

"Try me," Derek replied, and pushed away from Stiles. "See you later."

Derek left the pool house, closing the door firmly behind him, leaving Stiles incredibly confused and incredibly turned on and incredibly ready to risk getting his spine ripped out to get more than a glimpse of Derek in his "manties'.


End file.
